supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy-Ya
Toy-Ya is a Japanese-only spin-off of Supernanny: The Theory Animated. It began airing on TV Tokyo on April 17th, 2016. Premise In a room belonging to a young girl named Jo, the TT10 is represented by their favorite toys (similar to the Toy Story series). They have hilarious adventures of their own in every episode, but come across major problems that they have to fix before any human notices. The series uses prop comedy and other elements derived from the 1986 version of the animated Popples series, albeit darker and more adult to suit the original target audience of SN: TTA. Characters The Toys *Levi (Satoko): Represents Satoko Samo, a Levi plush that speaks Japanese only, has a very foul mouthed personality *Law (Marie): Represents Marie Lara-Rutter, a Law plush with a calm temperament and speaks Korean and English. *Eren (Shanda): Represents Shanda MacMillan, a loner who is quite short tempered *Thundercracker (Maria): Represents Maria Tachimi, a small blue robot jet with a stern, yet solemn and mournful personality, speaks Japanese and English, tends to be a loner who hardly talks with the other toys, he gets a little annoyed if people ask him if he is made by Hasbro or Takara, as he doesn't really know. *Vulpix (Reicheru): Represents Reicheru, a stern Vulpix plush that swears quite a lot, but also has somewhat of a motherly personality. *Isabella Hopper (Sophie): Represents Sophie the Otter. She is a bubbly, smart Calico Critter kangaroo figurine who likes water. *Hoppopotamus (Marilou): Represents Marilou the Otter. She is a shy, insecure Hoppopotamus plush who is overly obsessed with the 1980's decade. She doesn't like it when Barbie and Ken cause trouble. *Digger (CJ): Represents CJ the Otter He is an athletic, kindhearted Digger Mole plush who loves the 80's as much as his female counterpart. *Shadow (Toshio): Represents Toshio Samo, a calm-natured Shadow plush that prefers the company of Levi than others. *Rukoshi and Satomi the Meowstic: Represent Tokiko Okina, both are a pair of twins, each one possessing a trait of Tokiko: Rukoshi is timid while Satomi is more outgoing *Vietnam Soldier Flag (Cuong): Represents Cuong Thi. A later addition to the series. *Bow and Arrow (Samantha): Represent Samantha Hinkhouse. They are spunky, athletic, and love anything boyish. Bow is a tomboyish female while Arrow is a male. Bow has Samantha's outgoing personality trait while Arrow has her feisty character. *Barbie and Ken (Another Nicole): Represent Another Nicole. This couple is a rival with Bow and Arrow. Barbie has Another Nicole's spoiled and bratty side while Ken has her perverted side. *Winter Soldier Plush Figurine (Annie Farrell): A plush figurine with a loner nature, likes brushing hair, aside from Irish Plush Ball, He hates contact and doesn't like getting touched, his previous owner died in front of him and never got over it. *Irish Plush Ball (Patrick McCormick): An Ireland tricolor Euro 2016 plush ball. *Pink Princess Doll (Polly O'Hare): A pink 15-inch princess doll who strikes a friendship with Winter Soldier Plush Figurine, who she affectionately nicknames Raccoon. Other Characters *Jo Frost: A young human girl whose face is usually unseen, which is a common trope in old-school cartoons. In the series, her age is regressed to at least 11 years old and is one of the only human characters. She tries to make sure if the toys are behaving properly. Episodes *Batteries Included! Trivia *The series is inspired by the Toy Story films and loosely by the 1980's Popples cartoon. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Japanese Exclusives